FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a method and system for storing data across networks. According to FIG. 1, a current system for storing data across networks is illustrated as follows.
The current system for storing data across networks includes: a client 101, a Net Video Record Software for Personal computer (PCNVR) 102, a gateway 103 and at least one encoder 104. The client 101 and a PCNVR 102 access an external network, e.g., a wide area network. The at least one encoder 104 accesses an internal network, e.g., local area network. The PCNVR 102 and the encoder 104 store data across networks through the gateway 103.
The client 101 receives an Internet Protocol (IP) address and a port number of the encoder 104 in the external network inputted externally, configures an IP address and a port number of the encoder 104 for the PCNVR 102 in the external network, and transmits the IP address and the port number of the encoder 104 in the external network to the PCNVR 102. The client 101 performs flow obtaining, decoding and storage from an internal network through the PCNVR 102. According to the IP address and the port number in the external network, through the gateway 103 that is connected with the encoder 104, the PCNVR 102 receives a code flow from the encoder 104, and stores the code flow as a file. The gateway 103 maps the IP address in the external network into an IP address in the internal network, and pushes the code flow outputted by the encoder 104 corresponding to the IP address in the internal network to the PCNVR 102 through a port corresponding to the port number. The encoder 104 performs analog-digital conversion for a received analog signal, compresses a converted digital signal based on a video compression algorithm, and transmits a code flow obtained after compression to the gateway 103.
In the current system for storing data across networks, the client and the PCNVR have to be configured in a same external network segment. When the code flow from the encoder is transmitted to the PCNVR in an external network from the internal network through the gateway, a lot of bandwidth of the external network will be occupied. Thus, bandwidth pressure of the external network is enhanced. Furthermore, there is much network interference, which will cause data loss of the code flow that is from the internal network, is received by the PCNVR, and is to be stored. Thus, stability of data storage is poor, which will be further improved. Thus, network bandwidth pressure of an external network is reduced and stability of data storage is improved.